The Betrayal: Part 2
by Mystery-Misa
Summary: Ryuuzaki has left Misa. She's alone and scared. But what drastic measures will light take out on Misa. She'll find out on her visit to America...


Summery: What could Misa do? Ryuuzaki is dead and shes pregnant. What now? She is betrayed just as she betrayed light. Shes now alone and takes drastic measures. What has she gotten herself into?

The Betrayal: part 2

Misa wore a knee long black strap dress with a ribbon of red under the breast. She also wore red and black striped socks. Along with a black vail and black platform boots. With additional black nail polish. She was wearing her usual outfit but there was a gloom on her face which made it obvious that she was dressed for a funeral. But who's? It was Ryuuzaki's. After tricking Misa into believing that he was Light in the middle of the night. And then had sex with her. Then when light walked in he knocked him out. And on top of it all she was pregnant with his child. Oddly enough after that, Ryuuzaki suddenly died and shes the prime suspect.

Misa didn't kill him. She wanted to. but she didnt. As she sat there in the front row staring at the coffin holding her babies father. Light hasnt talked to her since he woke up. She wasn't under survalience anymore so she was living on her own. And because she was pregnant she couldnt work.

after the funeral she went back to her house. To do her normal schedule. After changing from her funeral dress to a black tank top and black and white striped shorts, she sat down in front of her laptop that light had given her for her birthday. She checked her myspace first then her gaia. She loved it was the only place she could be herself. Finally, before going to her yoga class she checked her email. There was one message that stood out. It was labeled "An offer you just cant resist...Big money." Money is something she would need when the baby comes. So she clicked on it. The email said:

Dear Ms. Amane,

I have recently heard that you are bearing a child. Well I'm with the S & H's Company. We are actually looking for a pregnant model. We are willing to pay 500$ up front if you are considering our offer. email back and we will tell you the address to come to and what day your modeling will be.

Hoping you are well,  
Karu Akitaqua

The offer seemed legit. But she wasn't sure. So she continued reading her emails when her phone rang. On the cover it said, "Light 3".

"Oh my god! Light!"

She quickly picked up. "Light! I'm so happy you called. Listen I'm so sorry."

"Misa it's ok. I was calling because i want to say that i forgive you and i want to help with the baby. Also is it ok with you if i move in?" Light replied.

Misa started weeping, "Of course its ok light you know i would do anything for you. I'm so sorry!" She started crying harder.

"I love you." Light whispered.

"I love you too, Light." Then he hung up leaving Misa in a state of extreem happiness. She was so happy that she just went to bed. Waiting till tomorrow. After a long nights sleep Misa woke up to her phone ringing. It was Light.

"Baby, that was fast. What do ya need?"

"Misa pack your bags I need you to go to L.A. With me." Light asked.

"Oh Light! I would love to! Oh i need to pack my capri's and oh! that too!" Misa rambled on.

"Just come to the tokyo airport. Tomorrow at 1."

"Oo. ok I can't wait. Love you, Light!"

Then Misa hung up the phone quickly to pack. 'I need to bring all my dresses and my makeup.' Misa ran all around her room picking up this and that and putting it in multiple suitcase. The next day Misa woke up laying on a bunch of clothes on her floor. Looking at the clock it was 12:00 and it took a half an hour to get to the airport. She was starting to freak out. She quickly put her remaining items in a duffle bag. Then She grabbed her bags and her phone and called a cab. She waited outside until the orange cab pulled up. She put her bags in the trunk and got in the back.

"Take me to Tokyo airport, please." Misa told the cab driver.

After the long cab ride to the airport. She met light at gateway 3 where her flight would be taking to L.A.

"Liiiiiiight!" Misa yelled as she waved to Light who was sitting down on one of the benchs. Next to only 2 suit cases. compared to Misa's 4 suitcases.

"Misa, how are you?"

"Better now that your here, Light."Misa replied

"Good, well our plane is about to leave so we better catch it."

Then Light and Misa went off and onto the plane. Misa slept through most of the plane ride and the rest of the time she stared at light. When they arrived in L.A. they called a cab and went to the Best Western Hotel by Long Beach. When they got to the hotel they signed into their room and started to get ready for bed.

"So what should we do tomorrow, Light?" Misa asked while putting on her silk purple nighty.

"Well I need to work for a little bit. But maybe tomorrow night, we can have dinner together."

"Oh I would love that, Light! So where will we go?" Misa aksed while getting into bed.

Looking a little suspicious, Light replied,"Its a surprise."

"Light, you know I love surprises! I can't wait!"

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Light said.

After those last words from Light. He Lied down in his striped boxers and fell fast asleep. Misa stayed up just to watch Light sleep. After dozing off Misa was awaken by something moving near her forehead. It was a sticky note from Light. It read: Misa don't worry about lunch. I already ordered it for you. It should be there somewhere around 12:30 ~Love, Light.

Misa was so happy. That she got up quickly and wore her favorite outfit and planned her outfit for dinner while waiting for lunch to arrive. When the room service got there they gave Misa a small steak along with eggnoodles mixed in with hotsauce with an additional green beans: An American Delicacy. After eating, Misa started unpacking and got out her laptop and started to hook it up to the wall outlet. Once she did that she checked everything as usual. her myspace her gaia. When she checked her email. She got so excited. Just because she got an email from Light. The email said:

Dear Misa My love,  
Go to 8574 applehurst Dr. For our date tonight at 8:00.

Love,  
Light.  
Misa was ecstatic. She couldn't wait till 8. to pass time Misa decided to take a really soothing bath. She needed it after all the morning sickness issues that shes been having. So she went into the bathroom only wearing a robe. She took off the robe and turned on the water to hot and waited until the bath was full. Then she gently slid into the soothing hot water. After sitting there for a while, Misa Lifted her hand toward the soap bar sitting on the ledge of the marble tub. She took the bar of soap and lathered every part of her body. Then she plugged her node and dunked her head underwater to get her hair wet. She reached for the mini bottles of shampoo and conditioner that were on thesink counter. She squeezed both the shampoo and conditioner in one hand at the same time. Then she Rubbed them in both hands then with both hands rubbed the liquid substance into her golden blond hair. after makiing sure that evry inch of her skull was covered with the liquid she once again plugged her nose and dunked herself underwater except this time she used her free hand to wash out the shampoo and conditioner from her now soft hair. After finishing with her bath. Misa got out and wrapped herself back in her robe. Then she bent down and hit the fawcet so the water would drain from the tub. It was almost time for her date so she decided to get ready. She was gonna wear the same dress she wore at Ryuuzaki's funeral. Except with drop dead gorgeous black heels and just plain black tights. She put her hair up in high pig tails. using black hair ties. She put on her make up next. Just like normal, Misa caked on the eyeliner but instead she went for a natural look and used tan eye shadow and sheused a light pink lipgloss. She looked stunning. And she was so excited about her date with Light. Finally the time was she left her hotel room and went to the front of the hotel. to wait for her cab. Finally it got there and she got in the back seat.

"Where to, Lday?" Asked the cab driver.

Misa had to look at the piece of paper to see where she needed to go. "8574 applehurst Dr. please."

Misa sat waiting in the cab until finally the cab stopped. Misa stepped out of the cab gracefully just waiting to see a beautiful restuarent. Instead when she looked at the building it was old. It had no windows. And the doorway was rusty. Misa frowned in disapproval. It was nothing like what she imagined. Still thinking that Light was inside waiting for her sheheaded toward the door. Slowly approaching, Misa looked back just as the cab was leaving. 'There's no turning back now.' She thought. She slowly opened the rusty old door. Inside there was only a staircase leading underground. 'Oo. Maybe its a fancy underground restuarent?' She thought. So she continued down the staircase. At the bottom everything was dark. But she still continued. Suddenly arms were wrapped around her holding her against her will. She started kicking but it didn't help. then one light turned on and showed Light kneeling against the wall.

"Oh! Thank god, your here! Light you have to help me! This creep wont let me go!" Misa yelled, while crying.

Then all the lights came on revealling more people in the room. People she knew. There was Matt, Light, and Mello. Mello was the person who was holding Misa down.

Misa was scared now. "Light, what's going on?"

Light sounded as if nothing was wrong,"Let me clear it up for ya, Misa. You cheated on me with L. The guy i truly hate." There was anger in his voice."Now you carrying the child of that bastard! So to even the playing between you and me. I've made a deal with Mello."

"Light. I honestly thought it was you! What deal did you make with Mello?" Misa asked in a frail voice.

Light's eyes quinted in hatred. "You'll see. Now Mello."

Suddenly Mello turned Misa around to where she is facing him. Then he pushed her down onto the hard concrete floor. One of Misa's dress straps fell off her shoulder. Matt walkover and helped Misa up.

"You shouldn't be so rough with her, man." He said.

Mello looked at Matt and smiled, "So you wanna help?"

Matt laughed, "Dude have you ever done this with a prego chick?"

Mello smiled devilishly, "Nah, man."

Matt winked, "Then this should be fun."

Then both Matt and Mello moved toward Misa. Mello went behind her and held her arm down. Matt went in front of her and slowly put on hand out. Misa tried to get away. But her attemp was fruitless. Matt took Misa's straps and pulled them down. Then in one quick motion, Matt yanked Misa's Dress all the way down to her feet.

Light stopped them, "Remember once each."

"Relax, and as agreed. We'll hand over the Death Note."

"What?! Light! Your selling me for the Death Note!" Misa yelled while trying to break free of Mello's grip.

Mello pushed Misa Back onto the floor. Then he jumped on top of her putting on knee on one side and the other on the other side. He reached down to unclip her strapless bra. Then he reached toward his crotch area and unzipped the zipper on his tight leather pants. He reached in and pulled out his abnormally large penis. "Oh this should be fun." Mello said.

Then after jerking off, Mello put his hands on Misa's hips. Misa tried ripping his hand off. Then Matt came up and took Misa's hands and held them against the concrete. Without even removing her lacey black panties, he plunged his dick straight into her vaginal area. Misa yelped in pain. With an evil smile Mello once again forced himself into Misa. A moan escaped through his teeth as he bit his lip.

"Not able to handle it?" Matt teased Mello.

Mello's face turned red, "It...It's just....It's so tight." Mello said as he clenched his teeth and tooth another plunge into Misa.

"Want me to take over?" Matt asked raising his eyebrows.

"Jus..*Groan* Let me finish. Then u can have ur turn." Just then Mello lunged one last time into misa except this time he held it in until his face was tomatoe red and Misa was screaming with pain. Then he pulled out right before his dick was about to cum. He moved closer to Misa's head. Still in pain from Mello's thrusts She did not see him reaching for her hair. In one grab Mello was able to attain All peices of Misa's golden blond hair. The he yanked to where Misa's head was up right. Then He moved closer to where his pelvis was closer to Misa's head. Then he rubbed his erected penis even more until tons of white cum came out the tip and went all over Misa's torn bra and bare chest. Then without giving her any option he plunged his penis into Misa's mouth. Misa grunted and was crying. She struggled even more. Thinking of all the times her and light engaged in steamy kissing and quick make-out sessions. She missed those days. Nothing was wrong. Lights plan about being kira made him so happy. Whenever he came home he would gently caress Misa. What happened to those days of planning a marriage with him or dreaming of painting a baby's room together or growing old. Misa tried saying, "Please stop!" But the words were muffled away as Mello put both hands on Misa's cheeks and continuely thrusted into her skull.

Mello finally stopped and got up. Zipping his tight leather pants togethers. as he walked to a bag leaning up a against a wall, Mello passed Matt and said, "Alright she's all yours. U were right it was fun." Mello laughed menically.

Matt let go of Misa's hands. Misa immediatly tried to get up and run. But when Misa got to her feet Matt got up quicker and grabbed her upper arm, restraining her once again. Misa's lip started to curl and she bent her head down. Tears came out her eyes like an ocean. "Why are you doing this to me?" Misa looked back up at light with such fear in her eyes. u could see her heart breaking into 2. She looked at light. Trying to hide it, Light looked away as a small tear fell down his cheek.

Misa's eyes opened with reginition. Light didn't want to do this. 'I need to be taught a lesson.' Misa thought to herself. "Alright." Misa said in a small quiet voice. Matt was so shocked at what she had said to where the cigarette fell out of his mouth and he let go of Misa. Misa backed away with her head down and one hand olding her upper arm from where Matt grabbed her. Then she went and pulled down her black lacey destroyed underwear to her feet, then pulled them off over her feet. She took off her shoes and let her hair down. She took off her destroyed bra and dropped it on the ground. She stood there her hands on her lap and said, "I'm ready. Do whatever you want with me." Matt, Mello's, and Light's mouths dropped open. Lights face lit up with anger.

"You little slut! I was starting to think u were actual sorry about fucking ryuuzaki! Now your just giving yourself to THEM!!!" Light picked up his jacket with anger still on her face. Then he reached into the pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. He walked by Misa throwing it on the ground in front of her. "Have a nice trip home." He said as he passed her."Forget Mello. Deals off. You can keep her. shes nothing to me now. But i dont want the death note.

Misa put her hands over her mouth and kneeled down. She was wrong. She's lost light forever. Matt smiled. He walked closer to Misa getting ready to take his turn. When he got in front of her he kneeled down too. Just when he reached his hand out to put it on Misa's shoulders. Misa looked up with angry eyes put her hand on his shoulder with a fiery grip than in one quick motion puched Matt hard across the face. She did it with such force that it knocked him out. Mello got up and ran toward Misa. Misa then got up and right as Mello pulled out a gun, Misa kneed him in the groin. He fell over and dropped the gun. Misa quickly ran to pick up the gun. Still completely naked she pointed it at Matt and Mello.

"I'm gonna kill you! You made me lose the love of my life!" Misa yelled as Matt layed there still and Mello sat in the fedal position holding his crotch.

"You....You wouln't....kill...uh...us." Mello barely managed to say.

Still pointing the gun, Misa nodded her head. "Your right. I wouldn't." Misa then moved forward and hit Mello in the head with the hardest part on the gun, knocking him out too. She then put her torn dress and shoes back on and put her destroyed unmentionables in her purse. She went outside and called a cab. When it got there it was the same cab driver that drove her here. "Take me back to the hotel." Misa mumbled. A cab driver had a wierd look on his face. She sat in the back seat crying quietly. When they got back to the hotel. Without bothering to pay the driver. Misa just ran up to the hotel room hoping to catch Light. But when she got there there was only her stuff. Already packed with a note on the top of one of her suitcases. It was from light. It said: Get out now. Misa felt more pain now than she has ever felt. She dropped the note and got her bags and put them by the door for her to leave tomorrow. Just as Light wanted.

She had a troubled sleep with nightmares about what had happened to her earlier. She was glad the morning came. She grabbed her bags. She didn't bother changing or putting make up on. she just grabbed her bags and rode in a cab to the air port. when she got on the plane she sat there and watched the re run of ice age over and over again. When she got back in tokyo. She went back to her house she didn't unpack she just sat on her bed in a state of depression to where she didn't even know what was going on. She ws depressed for Months. Each day it was the same routine. sickness. Eat. Check myspace, gaia, and email. Eat again. Bath. Eat last time. Sleep. Months passed and Misa womb began to largen. She had no news from light. 3 weeks early. The time came. She just finished getting sick when her water broke. She rushed and called a cab. When the cab driver got there she screamed, "Get to the hospital no! My water just broke!"

The cab driver rushed and got pulled over then got a police escort to the hospital. Misa was in labor for 7 hours. The baby was a beautiful baby boy. The baby was rushed to be examined. Misa was covered in sweat. Her blond hair was put in a ponytail. She was laying there breathing deeply. When suddenly there was this sharp pain in her chest and her left shoulder. She screamed and put her hand to her chest sqeezing hard.

"Shes going into cardiac arrest!" One of Nurses yelled. 


End file.
